


I Can't Hold Back (You Make Me Thirsty)

by ReinadeAlegria



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Brian is Jisung's brother, Chan Jisung and Felix are cousins, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinadeAlegria/pseuds/ReinadeAlegria
Summary: When I’m in front of you, I get thirsty, yeahMy whole body trembles, my breath gets hotI’m too thirsty to just look at youThirsty oh yeah, so thirstyI can’t hold back, not in the slightestYou make me thirsty-Thirsty, TaeminTemporary hiatus, will hopefully be posting soon!!





	I Can't Hold Back (You Make Me Thirsty)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while and I'm a little rusty, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. My friend and I thought of this one day and it became a whole thing, so this is dedicated to her Xx

 

*

Out of all the days in the year, Chan’s favorites has to be during the last week of August. The weather in Korea during this time is his personal preference, not too hot but nowhere near the cold weather of fall; in other words, _perfect_.

 

Unless it's in the middle of the night, where he finds himself walking outside towards a park near his school. He’s aware of the cold breeze hitting his cheeks, but it doesn’t bother him. The trees dance around him, the wind whistling and whooshing softly in his ears, and he shivers even though it’s not cold to Chan.

The park slowly comes into view, and even though he’s a good four blocks away, he can see two figures as clear as day waiting underneath the trees surrounding the area. The dim streetlights flicker occasionally, and even though Chan isn’t one to fear a lot of things, the eerie feeling of being out so late at night crawls up his back in the most uncomfortable way.

 

“How unlike you to be this late, dear cousin.”

Chan smiles despite the comment hitting a nerve, looking over at the boy with vibrant orange hair.

“Always nice to see you too, Felix.”

Felix gives him a little smile and scrunches his nose, leaning into the blonde boy next to him.

“Hey kid,” Chan says and tries not to snort when he rolls his eyes.

Felix leans his arm on the other’s shoulder, “Try not to get on Jisung’s bad side right now Chris. He’s… in a _mood_.”

 

“I wouldn’t be if it weren’t for you,” Jisung says quietly, crossing his arms over his chest. Felix turns to him with a pout, before looking back at Chan.

“What’s your excuse for being late then?”

The oldest cousin sighs, running a hand through his hair. He watches Jisung look over at him with a raised eyebrow; it’s the first time he’s shown any interest in the conversation, and Chan considers asking Felix what exactly happened for his cousin to be in such a bad mood before deciding against it.

“That’s not important, I’m here now.”

“ _Chan—_ ”

“We know the council had a meeting. Or, more like _I_ knew that they had a meeting.”

Felix and Chan both look over at Jisung with surprised expressions. 

“You didn’t tell me that,” Felix hits his shoulder, “why’d you keep that from me?”

“You know what I see doesn’t always happen. Besides, I figured Chan would tell us before I’d try to explain what was going on.”

 

Chan shakes his head, leaning against the tree behind him.

“I knew you’d figure it out before they did.”

“So it _is_ true then!”

“Felix,” Jisung lets out a small sigh, “keep your voice down.”

“Fine. Yes, it’s true. The council’s not sure what to do especially since we have no Seer _and_ even if they were to try to put curfews for the younger ones, it's not like they would listen. Clearly, you guys knew and you still decided to come out.”

“We didn’t _plan_ on being out this late at night. And we’re not little kids y’know; we’re aware of what happens when—“

“Felix,” Jisung stops him, giving him a look that makes both Chan and Felix flinch.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, “Hey, weren’t you gonna tell Chan what else you saw?”

 

Chan sighed, “Before we get into that, your brother told me to say hi and that he hopes you’re okay.”

He hears Jisung make a sound while watching Felix roll his eyes.

“Of course.”

“There was one other thing that made us worry about—“

“ _Shhh_. Wait. What’s that?”

Chan puts a finger against his lips, signaling to the other boys to be quiet. He points towards the road behind him and then the trees behind Jisung, and he hopes that this won’t get them in trouble.

 

*

“I don’t know what to tell you,” the boy says, digging his spoon into the last of his ice cream looking over at his friend.

“I’m so upset,” The other whines, tilting his head up at the sky and letting out a groan, “why can’t I just skip my last year of high school?”

“Because, I couldn’t, so neither can you.”

The younger boy looks over at his friend, pouting at him before gesturing for them to start walking.

“What are we gonna do now?”

“What do you mean?”

“We’re _never_ gonna be able to see each other.”

“That’s not true! I promised you I’d pick you up after school since I have early classes and no classes until my night ones. We can go for a late lunch or early dinner.”

“Promise?”

The older boy smiles, “Of course! You really think I won’t hang out with you? Just because we’re at different schools?”

“Well, when you say it like _that_ , it makes me sound dumb.”

“But you’re not.”

He watches as the younger boy pouts again. He begins to laugh before stopping suddenly, turning around to stare at the trees in the darkly lit park a block away.

“What? What is it?”

The older boy grabs the other’s shoulder. 

“No, nothing,” He smiles, walking away from the shadowy park with his friend.

 

*

“Humans are so _interesting_ ,” Chan says as he swings his legs like a little kid from where he’s sitting on a tree branch. He hears Jisung scoff from above him, looking up to see the boy’s expression. He’s neither happy nor angry, but Chan can’t seem to read the look on his cousin’s face. He’d never say it to anyone other than Felix, but Jisung is probably scarier than half the adults sitting with a position in council.

“They’re really not,” Felix watches the two friends walk through the dark neighborhood streets, shoving each other playfully and laughing, carefree from the world that isn’t as nice as the rest of humanity thinks it is.

 

“What I would give to know what its like to live so freely,” Chan continues, tilting his head up towards the night sky, the leaves slowly swishing in the nighttime breeze, “an ignorant human life. What do they know about reality?

“Do you wanna know what that meeting was about? I snuck in through the back doors just to find out. They’re worried about rogue vampires and hounds showing up out of nowhere. They’re worried that the werewolf packs are breaking the laws, but how would that explain the vampires? It was a useless meeting. Do you wanna know why? No matter how much they try and talk it out with the rest of the clan, to make up a plan or have options on whether or not to declare war they always end up with the same decision: to do _nothing_.”

He lets out a loud sigh, shaking his head before blowing the hair out of his eyes. Jisung leans down to join Chan, sitting next to him; he turns to look at the older boy, staying serious for a moment before smirking at him, his fangs falling over his bottom lip.

“Why can’t we have a little fun, _hm_? How desperate are they for us to exist, Christopher? Can you imagine what would happen if they knew all their fairytale stories were true?”

 

“Well first,“ Felix chimes in, jumping out of the tree onto the ground with ease, “we could tell them that _Twilight_ has all of its facts wrong. And second—“

He hears his cousins approach him from behind, and he feels his hunger beginning to take over, his fingers twitching at his side. Within a split second, he hears an animal cry from behind him and the smell of blood fill the air. He turns to see Jisung throw a street dog at his feet, the boy’s lips tinted red and blood dripping down his chin.

“—They’d _definitely_ hate us for killing cute animals.”

“At least, it's not cute people,” Chan throws a drained wildcat he'd managed to capture on top of the dead dog, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Felix smiles at Jisung, reaching out a hand and pointing towards his cousin before running past him and catching another dog; he finishes his meal quickly before tossing the dead animal on top of the other two.

 

“I prefer cats,” Jisung hums quietly as he takes out a small pack of matches from his pocket, lighting one and throwing it onto the carcasses.

*

**Author's Note:**

> I will update very slowly since I have school, but I'll try my best!!


End file.
